Relix
Relix '''(also called Realix')' is a realm introduced in Season 2. Overview Relix holds the Ultimate Power which is contained in the Crystal of Power. Relix seems to consist of mostly void, with ruins of an ancient stone building floating in it and stones floating around these ruins. The sky of Relix is a red-gray color. Points of Entry Codex Portal In order to open the portal to Relix, both the powers of light and darkness must come together and combine the four fragments of the Codex. Once in Realix, in order to obtain the Ultimate Power contained within the Crystal of Power, the two forces must perform a ritual to summon the crystal. Copied Codex Portal A portal to Relix can be opened with the copied pieces of the Codex. Once activated, one must solve a puzzle in order to go beyond the gate. Series Season 2 With the help of the Guardian Pixies who, having a copy of the Codex, were able to open another portal to the Relix, the Winx, the Specialists and the teachers and headmasters of the three schools (Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower) went to the Relix Realm to rescue Bloom and the Trix went there to take revenge from Darkar for having betrayed them. Sky helps Bloom become herself again by revealing his feelings for her and the Winx defeated Darkar by using a Charmix Convergence. After that the Realm of Relix was sealed for good, since there were no longer any Codex to go there, and the Trix remained imprisoned there after the final battle with Darkar for some weeks till they were captured by the security services of Magix, frozen and sent to the Omega Dimension. Specials The Shadow Phoenix The Guardian Pixies were capable of opening the portal, allowing the Winx to enter and try to stop Bloom from completing the spell. Unfortunately, they could not and the ultimate power was summoned. Darkar proceeds to absorb it but with just one chance, Sky confesses his love for Bloom and was able to bring her back to normal. She relinquishes the ultimate power from Darkar. The Winx then finish Darkar off by doing a Charmix Convergence. The realm begins to collapse and so the Winx, Specialists, Pixies, and their teachers escape. Games Season 2 In "Winx Club: Join the Club," in Relix, the Winx battle Darkar in his phoenix form and destroy him once and for all. Trivia *The realm of Relix contains the Ultimate Power of the Universe, but in Season 7 it is stated that there is another power that is called the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals, it is unknown if both of the ultimate powers are one. *The name of the Relix comes from the word ''Relic', which is the name of what remains after something has been through partial destruction or decay. *It his unknown how the authorities of Magix were able to enter the Relix to capture the Trix and send them to the Omega Dimension. It may be possible that the Knights of the Fortress of Light were able to enter the Relix and capture the Trix, since they possess very advanced magic and are responsible for punishing the criminals of the Magic Dimension. Gallery |-|Cinélume= Relix 1 - Episode 226.jpg Door to Relix - Episode 226.jpg|The Guardian Pixies maintaining the door to the Relix Realm. Dark Bloom S2.jpg Ultimate Power.png|Darkar absorbing the Ultimate Power of Relix. ~Dark Bloom Summons Shadow Phoenix~.jpg Crystal of Power.jpg|Bloom holding the Ultimate Power of Relix |-|Nickelodeon= Realix Nick.PNG Las Pixies abren el portal al Realix.PNG Dark bloom nick.jpg|Dark Bloom reading the spell of Relix in the Nick dub. Bloom, Darkar - Sp4.png Darkar - The Shadow Pheonix.jpg|Darkar, absorbing the Ultimate Power in the Nickelodeon Special. Crystal of Power Special.jpg|Bloom holding the Ultimate Power of the Relix in the Nickelodeon Special Category:Realms Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Magic Dimension Category:Games